Hopefully He'll Forget
by TheMoonSpeaksToMe
Summary: Maybe he'll forget Law had hoped. (One sided KidLaw and LawLu)
1. Chapter 1

Law sighed as he stared at the clock. The school decided to send all of the students to homeroom twenty minutes before the end of the school day to hand back tests and Law just wanted the school day to be over with. He spent a few minutes staring at the agonizingly slow clock as a few students passed back old test papers but he then averted his eyes away from the clock.

'Staring at the clock isn't going to make it go faster.', Law thought in his head and looked around the room to find something to distract him. The teacher, had his eyes fixated on his computer and the other students in the class besides him and the two students passing back papers were in groups talking obnoxiously loud.

Law didn't really know any of the people in his homeroom that well, as a matter of fact the only two people he would consider a friend were Schachi and Penguin but he only had one class with them.

Law decides he was going to find nothing interesting staring around the room so he reached into his desk and pulled out one of his medical book and opened it to a page that was saved with a bookmark and be instantly delved into the text.

He was so into the text that he didn't notice when someone sat next to the seat besides his.  
"Hey.", The person said and Law who was startled by the nearby voice jumped a little in his seat and turned to the person.

It was Eustass Kid.

Eustass and him were always arguing so you could just imagine Law's surprise and annoyance when he saw the red head next to him.

" What do you want?", Law asked while trying his best to not let his annoyance show. He wasn't really fond of the idea of the red head sitting next to him.

"Is it a crime to want to sit next to an old friend?",The other said with a smirk and Law frowned at that.

Friends? They weren't friends at all. Sure they were acquaintances since as far back as grade school but he wouldn't consider them friends at all.

Law rolled his eyes at this and went back to his book which he found way more pleasing then the boy next to him.

" Hey.", the red head said as he rudely closed the book while Law was reading it. Law glared Kid but Kid just ignored the glare and pretended like it wasn't even there.

"What?", Law all but hissed at the other man.

"We need to talk.", Kid said with a surprisingly serious tone which was unusual for the red head.

"I don't think we do.", Law said it in a matter of fact.  
Kid cursed under his breath and breathed in and out to calm himself.

"Listen this is serious..", Kid said and Law rolled his eyes.

" Nothing is serious with you Eustass-ya now please leave me a-"  
"Will you go out with me?", Eustass cut Law off and Law seemed to sputter on air. Did he just hear that correctly.

" Why? We hardly know each other?",Law said. "We aren't even friends."

"But…", Kid said as he grabbed Law's hand. "..we could get to know each other."

Law pulled his hand out of the other's grip. "No."  
Kid tched in annoyance at the flat out answer. "Why?"  
"I just told you the reason", Law said and Kid shook his head.  
"No there's something else..", Kid said as he studied the annoyed student. "Wait are you still seeing that stupid monkey kid?"  
"He's not stupid and yes I'm still seeing him so kindly back off.", Law said through gritted teeth. How dare he insult Luffy? " Thought so..",Kid said with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"You know Law..", Kid said as he put a hand on his thigh. " I would be so much better then that stupid kid. He's not even here to protect you or love you. I could do both. "

"No thank you now leave me alone.", Law said in a dangerous tone as he smacked his hand away.  
Kid cursed at the refusal but a grin came onto his face that made Law shiver a little.

" Fine, but you have to kiss me.", Kid said and Law glared at him.

"I don't have to do no such thing."

"Oh really? Well I wonder how your dad would feel if I told him that you were going out a boy.", Kid grinned and Law felt his blood run cold. He hasn't told Corazon about Luffy yet. He didn't plan to tell him until he went off to college. He hasn't even told him that he was gay yet.

" You don't even know how he looks like.",Law challenged and Kid just let out a small laugh.

"Everyone in the school knows that the bumbling feather brain is your dad. I bet no one will ever forget the time he set that fake plant on fire when he tried to hide his cigarette.", Kid mused and Law cursed his luck.

"I'm not kissing you."  
"Then I guess the bird dad will know your little secret."  
"I'm not kissing you."

"Just one little kiss, it won't hurt and I won't tell anyone. It will just be between me and you."  
Law knew that this was a lie. He knew Kid was manipulating him and if he really did kiss him then they would use that against him. Besides, he was loyal to Luffy and even if Luffy or anyone else wouldn't know about the kiss he would know and Law wouldn't be able to bear the guilt. He and Luffy had a committed long-distance relationship and he didn't want that to change but he also didn't want Corazon to know. Not yet at least.

"No."

Kid glared at law but then shook it off and grinned. "That's fine, I like a challenge. I'll make sure to tell the bird dad the next time I see him..also..", Kid said as he grabbed one of Law's hands and inspected it.  
"Your hands are very small..", Kid said with a grin and Law just wrenched his hand away from the grip. It was true though. His hands were small compared to Kid's giant hands.

Kid was about to say something else to Law but the bell rang and Law quickly got all of his things in his hands and bolted out the door before Kid could stop him.

Law quickly shoved all of his things in bag, thoughts swarming around in his mind. Why did Kid even want to go out with him? Why couldn't he just accept no for an answer?

Law quietly went back to his homeroom again and pretended to be engrossed in his book while the teacher took the attendance to make sure everyone was there.

Much to his dismay the red head sat next to him but he didn't say anything until the final bell telling him to leave rang.

"Remember what I told you.",Kid all but taunted Law and he left without saying more.  
Law put his book back into his book bag and left the building.

Law for once felt thankful that Corazon had to work at this time and couldn't pick him up so the red head couldn't confront him as he walked home alone. Law sighed as he walked down the familiar path. Him and Luffy used to walk home with each other every day, holding hands sometimes as they walked and Luffy would always give Law a kiss where they parted ways and Law had to take a turn to get home and Luffy had to keep going forward. That sacred routine was gone now since Luffy had moved away but they texted each other every day and even on rare ocassions called each other.

When Law got past the path of memories and to his empty house he couldn't help but wonder if he should tell Luffy about Kid but he shrugged it off. Surely Kid will be harping on some other poor person tomorrow and would forget about him. The situation still made him uncomfortable though since he didn't like his personal space to be invaded, he only allowed Luffy to do that with his random hugs and kisses.

Surely Kid would forget by tomorrow.

(AN: This is basically me venting about something that happened today where almost the exact same events happened except the reactions. I don't think I could ever glare at anybody if I wanted to. Anyways, excuse the OOCness in this story ^^') 


	2. Chapter 2

When Law went to his homeroom the next day relieved to see that the nuisance of Eustass Kid was apparently not there.

"He must have not come to school today..", Law thought in his head with relief as he sat in his usual seat and read a book about heart transplants and waited for the chime of the bell, the teacher's voice taking the attendance blocked as he took in the stream of information from his book.

By the time the bell rang that indicated the start of the first class Law didn't see the red head which brought him more reassurance that he wouldn't have to see the annoying boy that day.

He went on through his day as he normally would and there was no rift in his routine he followed each day. That is until lunch time when he sat at his usual table with his three friends Penguin, Schachi, and Bepo.

"I can't believe we're having another math test tomorrow! My brain is going to blow up if I have to go through another hour of that torture!", Schachi complained to his friends as he picked at his lunch food.

"I didn't think it was that bad, if anything it was kind of easy.", Penguin replied which earned a noise of irritation from his friend.

Law smirked a little at the conversation and was about to make a sarcastic comment until someone sat next to him.

"Hey there Law.", A familiar voice said innocently and Law cursed at the sound of it.

"What do you want Eustass-ya?", Law said with an exasperated sigh, not even turning to meet his gaze.

"I was wondering if you thought about the deal we talked about yesterday.", Eustass said, that stupid smirk he always had was painfully obvious due to his tone. Law still looked down at his book on his lap.

"I wouldn't call blatant black mail a deal Eustass-ya and no I haven't thought about it. The answer is still no.", Law said calmly and smoothly, hiding his discomfort of the situation under a facade.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you were smarter than that.", Eustass said with the annoying smirk still on his face as he got up and walked away. Law looked up as he left. What did he mean by that?

"What was that about?", Schachi asked with slight concern and curiosity as he looked at Law.

"You don't want to know.", Law said honestly and the three others shrugged and decided to ignore the weird conversation they just heard, if you can even call that small exchange a conversation.

Law ate some of his lunch bitterly as his friends continued complaining about the test, cursing the red head in his head "Who even bothers to come to school in the middle of the day? If you missed the first half than what's the point of coming?", Law thought in his head. He was convinced that the red head just came to school for the mere purpose of annoying him.

So Law went throughout the rest of his classes and by the end of the day he was at homeroom again. This time however the dreaded red head was sitting at the other side of the room with a knowing smirk as he stared at Law.

It took every fiber in Law to continue putting his attention on his book and not throw it at the annoying man and demand for him to stop staring at him. He of course, did not resort to such an outburst in school and as soon as the dismissal bell rang Law was out the door in an instant.

When he got home he let out a sigh and started on his homework, his mind drifting off to the constant bothersome conversations he had with Kid. Would he really tell Corazon about Luffy? Or was it all just a big bluff?

Law sighed and before he could attempt to do his homework again a familiar ringtone came from his phone. It was Luffy's ringtone. Law had put the ringtone as the theme song of the show that Luffy was starring in. It was about a pirate in search of treasure. Luffy almost never called because he was usually so busy juggling school and his acting career so phone calls from him were always like a gem. Special and rare.

"Hello?", Law said as he picked up the phone.  
"Torao! I missed you so much!", Luffy said his nickname in a happy voice. Luffy seemed to always be happy.  
"I missed you too Mugiwara-ya", Law said playfully saying his own special nickname for Luffy and Luffy let out a small laugh. Law loved his laugh.

The both of them talked about Luffy's job and Luffy asked if Law was watching the episodes which he of course replied yes too. He wouldn't miss a single one no matter how silly the show was..

"So how are you Torao? Is school going well?", Luffy asked, taking the topic off of him.

"Yes.", Law said a little too quickly.  
"Hm. I don't think Torao is telling me the truth.", Luffy said as Law sighed. Luffy can read him like an open book sometimes.  
"It's nothing to bother you with Mugiwara-ya, it's nothing important at all.", Law told Luffy almost as if he was telling himself that. That it wasn't important and the ridiculous situation would just pass over as soon as it came.

"If you say so, but Torao can always tell me anything. Ok?"  
"Ok", Law said with a smile. "Good. I'm sorry Torao but I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, I have surprise for you!", Luffy said with excitement.  
" I look forward to it. I love you."  
"I love you too!"  
And with that the energetic boy hung up and Law felt an uneasy feeling of guilt wash over him. If Kid wouldn't stop this nonsensical himself unrequited love then he will do it himself. He owed at least that much to Luffy. 


End file.
